


An Education

by telperion_15



Category: Primeval
Genre: Broken Bones, Established Relationship, Fluff, Geeky, Humor, M/M, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-18
Updated: 2012-11-18
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor takes the opportunity to educate Nick about something important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Education

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a birthday fic for deinonychus_1, for the prompt 'Nick/Connor, Geeking out'.

There was a thud, a muffled “Ow”, and then Connor appeared in the living room doorway, carrying a teetering pile of DVD boxes that was so tall only his eyes could be seen over the top of them.

“Are you all right?” Nick asked, noticing that said eyes were scrunched up in what appeared to be pain.

“Fine,” Connor replied. “Just smacked my elbow into the wall as I tried not to drop this lot.”

“What is ‘that lot’?”

“Something to stop you from getting bored,” Connor said, depositing the DVDs on the coffee table in front of the sofa. One or two slid off the top of the pile, but Connor rescued them before they could reach the floor, demonstrating in the process that his reflexes had been improved at least little by all the hurling himself out of the path of oncoming dinosaurs he had to do.

“Also,” Connor continued, a hopeful note entering his voice, “I thought maybe they’d get you up to speed a little bit. Give you a bit of an education, if you like.”

“An education on what?” Nick said, although if the few titles he could make out from where he was sitting were anything to go by, he had a sneaking suspicion he already knew the answer to his question.

“Science fiction,” Connor said. He gestured to the pile of DVDs. “I can’t believe how many of these you haven’t seen.”

Nick suppressed a sigh. Connor was only trying to help. Still, he couldn’t stop himself from glancing towards his crutches. He’d become pretty agile with them over the past couple of days, and it was possible he’d be able to make good his escape without Connor noticing. Particularly if he sent Connor off into the kitchen to make him a cup of tea.

But… Connor _was_ only trying to help. And Nick had to admit that he could already feel the creeping tendrils of boredom sneaking up on him. He was going to be stuck in this cast for quite some time, and he supposed he had to entertain himself somehow.

It would have been different if Connor had been able to stick around (although Nick knew if that were the case, he’d only be hearing about Science Fiction instead of watching it), but one of them at least was capable of going back to work today, and Nick didn’t think that preventing him going crazy from boredom was a good enough reason to persuade Lester to give Connor some more time off.

However, the absence of Connor would leave Nick, encumbered with cast and crutches, with very few ways of entertaining himself, so he steeled himself, and patted the sofa cushions beside him. “You better tell me what we’ve got then,” he said. “And where the best place to start is.”

Connor grinned, and plonked himself down. “I’ve got everything!” he said brightly. “The idiot’s guide to science fiction, if you like.”

“Thanks.”

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean it like that…”

Connor looked so flustered that Nick wanted to kiss him. So he did. When they drew apart, Connor was still looking flustered, but in a somewhat different way. Nick gave him a nudge.

“DVDs, Connor?”

“Oh, yes, right. Anyway, like I said, I’ve got all the classics here. _Star Wars_ – original trilogy, not the prequels, of course…”

“Of course,” Nick said dryly.

“ _Blade Runner, Alien, Serenity, Jurassic Park…_ ”

“Isn’t that one a bit of a busman’s holiday?”

“Maybe, but you should still see it – it’s brilliant! And I’ve also got the sequels somewhere, although they’re not as good.”

“I think the first one will be enough to be going on with.”

“Fair enough. I’ve also got _The Matrix, Terminator, Forbidden Planet, Iron Man…_ ”

“Hang on, isn’t that one based on a comic book?” asked Nick, and then grimaced as he realised he might have just unwittingly betrayed himself.

Connor looked delighted. “So you do listen to some of what I say!” he exclaimed.

“You’d be surprised,” Nick muttered, and then, feeling bad, added, “I listen to a lot of what you say, Connor. More than I’m sure you realise. I like listening to you talk.”

Blushing a little, Connor looked down at the DVDs clutched in his hands. “Thanks. Um, where were we? Oh yes, I’ve got…”

“I can look through the rest of them myself, I think,” Nick told him. “This lot is certainly going to keep me going for a while.”

“I just don’t want you to get bored.”

“Well, I definitely won’t be that.”

Connor smiled, and then his eyes widened as he looked at his watch. “Oh crap, I’m going to be late!”

“Better get going then.”

“Do you want me to put the first DVD in before I go?”

“It’s all right, I can do it. I’m not a complete invalid, you know.”

“Oh, I know, I just…”

“Go to work, Connor. I’ll pick something, and then you can quiz me on it when you get home, all right?”

“Okay. I, er, better get going then. Have a good day!” Connor fidgeted for a second, and then leaned forward to give Nick a quick peck on the lips. Then he was gone, leaving Nick surrounded by a library of what appeared to be most of the science fiction films of the last fifty years.

The suppressed sigh finally found an outlet, and resignedly he reached out and picked up the closest DVD box. The title proclaimed it to be _Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope_.

It was as good a place to start as any, he supposed.

*~*~*~*~*

Everyone was silent for a few seconds after Nick stomped out (or at least, stomped as well as anyone still encumbered by crutches _could_ stomp). Then Lester frowned, and asked slowly, “Did he really just call me a stuck up, half-witted, scruffy-looking Nerf herder?”

There was a lot of shuffling in seats.

“Because while I have no idea what a ‘Nerf herder’ is, and while stuck up might, just possibly, be ever so slightly justified, I resent the half-witted part. And as for scruffy-looking – well, clearly the man must be blind or something.”

Jenny and Stephen looked amused, while Abby seemed to be shaking with the force of her suppressed laughter. Connor raised a hand to his mouth to smother his own chuckles.

It appeared that Nick had been well and truly educated.


End file.
